Our Princess
by xXBloodLustKittenXx
Summary: Things get even more crazier when the crew finds out where Sanji had been those two years they were separated. Things get even more complicated when Sanji and Zoro get closer and closer each day, and it seems like some people don't want that. Zoro/Sanji Story takes place after Time-skip and before Punk Hazard. R&R!


**First story! :3 I hope you all enjoy it, though I`m pretty sure there are going to be some errors that I missed, I read over it about 20 times but I`m pretty sure I missed some. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Mails here!"

Sanji immediately stopped what he was doing and dashed outside of his room. Barely managing to finish putting his clothes on he was greeted by a vibrant rising sun, and calm waves that crashed against the Sunny smoothly. A light orange hue coated the vast sea and he would have stopped and taken a moment to look at the scenery, and smoke like he normally did, if he wasn't so much in a rush to get what was his. When his nakama wanted to, they could be nosey as all hell. They had no problem opening up mail that wasn't theirs. Everyone crowded around Nami as she passed letters and small packages to their respected owner. Sanji made his way down the stairs and walked as calmly on the deck as possible, like he wasn't just running like a hell to get his mail. When Franky`s bulking figure moved out the way, there was one package, that stood out with its large size from the rest. Sanji knew it was his. He pushed through the others and looked at the large box, which also had a letter addressed to him on top of it. Without hesitation, he picked up the package and tried to go as unnoticed as possibly trying to get back to the safety of his room.

"SANJI!" Sanji cringed. That`s Luffy for you, loud as ever, even in the damn morning. He slowly turned around, trying to cover up the package as much as he could, but failed miserably and he saw Luffy`s eyes glance at the box.

"What Luffy?" Sanji asked, clearly annoyed. He was trying to get back to his room as quick as possible, and Luffy was only drawing attention to them. Of course Luffy wouldn't notice this though.

"Whatcha get?" Luffy asked his head tilted to the side, giving off an innocent look.

"It`s nothing Luffy."

"But it has to be something!" Luffy whined. He looked at it again in amazement. "Its soo big." Sanji rolled his eyes at the teen, who then at that moment decided to start picking his nose. With quick thinking, and just not giving a damn, Sanji shoved Luffy back, making the rubber man tumble down the steps and ran to his room in a flash. He wasn't worried about Luffy, that dude fell down the stairs about 30 times a day. He swung the door open, almost breaking it in the process, and slammed it shut. He sighed and locked the door, and made sure that the window of the door was covered. He sat the box on the bed and looked at it. He told them not to send him big ass packages like this damnit. He rolled his eyes, and took a small pocket knife from his desk drawer. Being careful not to ruin the box, he began cutting the tape that closed the package together. Nostalgia hit him when he opens the package completely. In the box, was a simple dress, the color the lightess of pink, and a pair of hot pink heels. Sanji gave a sad smile at looking at the contents of the box. Even if he didn't show it, he missed those damn okama. He felt a pang of sadness go through him, as he read the letter they sended him.

_Dear Curly-boy,_

_How are you doing hun? We all hope you doing fine, though we all miss you so much! You are going to visit us right? You better, or else when we see you again, your ass is ours. But really, when you get the chance call us on the transponder snail. Michael, Fifi, and I are dying to here from you! Kisses sweetie!_

Love,

_Kylie, Michael, and Fifi_

_P.S, We put one of the pictures we took from the shoot of you in the envelop, hope you like how it turned out!_

The letter was signed in the neat cursive of his closes friends from the island, and three different shades of lipsticks kissed the corner of the letter. He remembered when he first met those three. They stood out, and were kind of like him. They got along pretty well together. They clicked. They also weren't bad looking, which was saying much since most men on Okama Island, weren't all that good-looking. He looked in the envelope a second time to find the picture of him. His face heated up when he looked over the photo. He remembers feeling particularly naughty that day. It all started when Michael, Fifi, Kylie, and Sanji were fucking around with a camera that Michael recently bought. Then, when they started putting more effort into the pictures, tight, perverted clothing got involved. Nothing adult rated, but the picture was definitely suggestive. He put the letter and picture back into the envelop, and was about to put everything away, only to turn around and meet face-to-face with Nami. His eyes widened as she glanced at the letter he held in sneaky interest.

"Nami-san?" he questioned, though he shouldn't be surprised that she could pick the lock on the door. She wasn't called the 'Cat-Burglar' for nothing. Even then, he didn't make any sort of noise what so ever and he still didn't notice her come into the room.

"Whatcha got there Sanji-kun?" she ask leaning over a bit. He got a flash of her breast, which have developed over the course of 2 years nicely. She was trying to tempt him. Sanji wouldn't go down that fast though, even if the breast has cause a tremendous amount of blood loss for him.

"Oh nothing your pretty little head should worry about, my dear~" Sanji cooed, hoping that she would leave. Sanji inwardly shocked his self. He has never wanted a woman to leave his presence so badly in his life.

Of course Nami wouldn't give up though. "Sanji-kun~," she sang. "You wont little ole me see what you got?" As she said this, she advanced closer to him. Her hips sway seductively putting him in an annoying trance and she smirked as her hands glided up his suit jacket. He moved the letter behind him and tried to keep it out of her reach, but the breast pressing up on his chest were distracting him. A lot. He tried to gently push her off, but she quickly snatch the envelop from him. Sanji felt his heart beat faster as he looked over at her.

"Nami-san, please give me-"he tried to get the envelop back, but his hand was pushed back slowly.

"Don't even try, or else you won't be getting it back." She said, and Sanji knew she meant it. His hands became extremely clammy, and he back away slowly and hung his head low. What would she say? How would she feel? Would she laugh? He inwardly gasped and his eyes grew wider. Would she tell the others? Sanji glanced at the navigator. She had long since finished reading the letter and was now looking over the picture. Sanji blushed in embarrassment. She looked over at him and gave a sly smile.

"My, my, my, Sanji," she walked around him slowly "I never knew you were like_ that_." She said from afar but it dame sure felt like she was whispering in his ear.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sanji whispered, but the plea was loud and clear. He felt so weak, knowing that someone in the crew found out what he had been hiding for at least 2 months after they regrouped. Sanji certainly didn't want anyone else to find out. It would hurt his pride too much for them to understand. What happened on that island for 2 years was something he didn't want to share. Some say that the 2 years went by fast. But he thought otherwise. Sanji tried to find himself, he really did. He fought to break the habits that molded in his daily life. But he couldn't. After learning about the war, Luffy`s brother and Whitebeards death, Sanji snapped out of it. That was at least a week. He was addicted to makeup almost as much as he needed his cigarettes. Then things only escaladed from there.

"Sure." She said carelessly. She placed the letter and picture back into the envelop and placed it on Sanji`s desk, before, making her way to the door.

"Nami-san." He said firmly, grabbing her wrist slightly. She placed her other hand on his shoulder firmly, and looked at him. "Sanji, trust me, I`m not going to tell anyone, ok?" He nodded slowly, letting her wrist go in a daze as he watch her leave. He sighed, putting away one of the many things he got from his okama friends in his closet on the highest shelf to the far left corner. He lite another cigarette and took a long drag before walking out of his room and to the galley.

A week has passed since Nami found out about Sanji`s secret. He had been on edge. It`s not that he didn't trusted Nami-san, but something just told him to be more careful about the situation. Nami-swan though, for some reason has been working him harder than usually. Sanji had not been given a moment of peace since she found out about his okama secret. He wasn't sure if she was making him work on purpose, or if he was just imagining being worked harder than normal. Maybe he just needs to get into the groove of things again, since it has been 2 years. He was currently leaning against the rail taking a long drag, while looking over the ocean shimmer under his gaze. He had finished trimming Nami`s orange tree, and his shoulders ached from the task. He looked behind him to see what the rest of the crew was up to. Zoro leaned against the tree, taking a nap, while Brook play a smooth, soothing piece of music. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were goofing of and trying to play a prank on Franky, which involved shaving cream, a feather, and a sleeping cyborg who also dozed off in the wrong place. Sanji chuckled to himself. Robin sat laid down elegantly on a lawn chair, reading a thick looking book. He had decide to go off to his room to get some well deserved rest, when Nami came out of her room, and began making her way to him with a long looking list. He surprisingly grimaced.

"Sanji-kun!" she called.

He sighed. "Yes Nami-swan?" She shoved the list in his chest, pushing him harshly on the rail in the process. "I need all of these task done by the end of the day, epically the first four." She said sternly.

"Umm, Nami-san-"

"What!?" He flinched a little.

"Nami-san, I`m sorry, but I was just about to go get some rest, cause-"

"Excuse me?!" she snapped. He avoids eye-contact with the navigator, while lighting a cigarette to distract himself. He noticed that everybody stopped what they were doing and were observing what was taking place. He put the cigarette to his lips and took a short drag, before repeating his self.

" I`m sorry Nami-swan, but as I just said, but I was just about to go get some rest, cause I haven't been getting that much sleep lately."

"Who`s fault is that?" she frowned.

Sanji didn't know if what he was about to say was going to offend the navigator or not. "Umm Nami-san," he rubbed the back of his neck. "You have been working me non-stop for the pass week my dear."

Nami looked at him. But he couldn't find any emotion in her face. Was she mad? He sure as hell couldn't tell, because she turned around quickly and began making her way to her room. She closed the door with a slam. Sanji began noticing how tired he was, and also how quiet it was on deck. He looked at everyone who either stared at him in amusement, shock, or didn't stare at all. But to be honest, Sanji was too tired to care. Finishing his smoke, he turned to his room slowly, entered, and ungracefully flung his self to his bed. He fell asleep moments later.

Sanji woke up, feeling slightly more refreshed than before, after actually getting some sleep. He rubbed his eyes before looking around his room. He looked out the window and noticed that it was almost morning time. Which meant, that he wasn't able to cook dinner last night. He rolled his eyes, and decided that he`ll find out who was using his kitchen last night. It better had not been one of the girls. Sanji decided that a shower was in order, seeing as though he feel asleep in yesterday`s clothes, something he tried to avoid doing. He yawns out loud, pretty unattractively when he saw himself in his mirror, and grabbed his towel. He walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door to avoid waking his nakama. He walked out on deck and looked out at the ocean in it`s beautiful glory, taking a smoke and easing his mind. He finished his smoke, and tossed it overboard. He made his way to the shower room, and opened the door for his face to be briefly covered by a coat of steam. Which meant that one of the guys, were in the shower. Away from whoever was in the showers view, Sanji undressed himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He hung his dress pants and shirt up on one of the many racks on the wall along with his tie. He then made his way into the actual shower room. He grunted when it was only Zoro in the shower. Zoro grunted back.

"Shit-cook."

"Moss-brain."

There were a total of six showers in the room. Sanji just happened to get in the shower across from Zoro, the middle one. After making sure that his lower half was covered up by the wall there, he hung his towel on the rack beside him on the wall, and turned the shower on. The water became warm immediately, making the room slightly hotter than before, and adding more steam. The water trailed down Sanji, wetting his hair and making it cling on to the side of his face. He didn't bother to push it away. Instead, he leaned over smugly, resting his elbow on the wall and letting his face be supported by his hand. He looked over at the swordsman, and marveled at the man. He did have to admit that the man was attractive. Tan skin, ripples of muscles, and that long ass scar on his chest somehow added to it all. If he didn't frown all the damn time, maybe he wouldn't scare girls off that much. Zoro had his eyes (well actually eye) closed and his arms crossed. He looked like he didn't want to be bothered. Sanji spoke cheekily anyway.

"It`s about time you took a damn shower. I was beginning to think must smelt better."

Zoro frown even more before opening his eye, and gave Sanji a bored look. He then smirked. "At least I don't smell like a girl, love-cook."

For some reason, Sanji became really flustered at that. He felt like throwing a tantrum. "I don't smell like a girl!"

Zoro smirked, knowing that he was getting under the cook`s skin. "Yes you do. I bet you use woman body wash too."

Sanji grabbed his body wash and waved it immaturely in Zoro`s face. "Read the label ass!"

"Men's Body Wash with a hint of lavender?" Zoro snickered. Sanji, obviously not winning the argument at all, huff and turned his back to Zoro. He began washing himself, starting off with his hair and ending at his feet, top-to-bottom. He noticed that Zoro was looking at him washing. Which was kind of weird… Sanji tossed his hair back, because it was kind of getting annoying at that point, and looked over at the swordsman.

"What are you looking at pervert?" Sanji rubbed his shoulders while still glancing at the man. Zoro chuckled. But he didn't answer. No instead the man chose to completely ignore Sanji, turning off his shower, grabbing his towel and putting it around his waist.

"Oi, shitty-marimo, I`m talking to you!" He continues to walk away. Sanji frowned, ultimately deciding to ignore the man too. He finished his shower, turned off his water, wrapped his self in his towel, retrieved his clothes, and left moments after Zoro did.

Sanji made his way to his room and closed the door behind his self. He let the towel drop to the floor, and walked to his underwear drawer. He put his underwear on and began making his way to his closet to pick out a suit. The suit was a regular charcoal black, but he decided on pinking a dark purple dress shirt to wear with it. He finished putting on everything, making sure he looked sleek, and tidy. He went to the mirror to fix his hair. Satisfied with how it came out, he dabbed some cologne on himself. He left his room and began to make his way to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

That same morning they docked on a summer island. From a far view, you could see the town the large and had a vast amount of jungle around it. It was peaceful looking, calm, and exotic. Of course the crew was excited to get off the Sunny. It had been at least 3 weeks since they touch dry land.

Observing over the crew eat breakfast, Sanji took a short drag and closed his eye at the peaceful feeling. He looked at everyone and smiled. As always, meals were a constant war for the crew, as his captain never knew how to keep his hands on his own plate. He looked over at Nami and was surprised to see her looking at him also. She wasn't embarrassed at all; no she sat down and looked back at him, having no problem that she was caught staring. She grins at him, but it felt forced to Sanji. He nervously grinned back at her. He felt like something bad was about to happen. Like something really fucked up was going to happen. Shortly after this, breakfast was over and Sanji was just about to start handling the dishes with Zoro, when Nami asked everyone for their attention. Everybody seated themselves at the table again and Sanji turned his attention to the navigator like everybody else did. Just like everybody else, Sanji was wondering what the navigator had to share with everyone. Where they about to approach an island? Nami stood up, and move out were everyone could see her, with a smug look on her face. Pulling something out of her breast, she showed the back to everyone, as she was the only one seeing what the picture was. Wait…. picture?! Nami glanced at Sanji deviously after seeing the shock on his face. Sanji shook his head slowly in disbielf. After she said that she wasn't going to tell anyone…she wasn't going to really show the crew the picture was she!

"I have something to show you-"

"NO!" Sanji yelled suddenly. He earned questionably looks from the crew, but he could care less about them staring at him like he went insane. He was face-to-face with Nami in seconds.

"Nami." He said sternly. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that tried to push him away. Nami glared at him.

"What?" Sanji frowned. He didn't want to start yelling at the navigator, but she was trying his patience.

"Nami." He said again even more serious than before. He felt a tug at his pants. He looked down at Chopper, who looked worried about Nami and him.

"Sanji, is everything okay?"

"Yes Chopper." Sanji said. It sounded forced. Nami tugged her wrist back, away from him. She was about to show everyone the picture again when Sanji grabbed her arm and forced it down. He looked her in the eyes.

"Nami, please." He pleaded. She jerked back.

"Don't touch me you little gay okama." She spat.

The crew gasped in shock.

Sanji eyes widened. His secret was out. It was over. The crew didn't even have to see the picture anymore. Something that he tried for so long to hide was out. He vulnerable. Drifting into an emotional wreck. He croaked and cowered back. Through all the contreversary, someone snatched the picture from Nami, and now that the whole crew was finish looking at it, the all looked at him. Their faces were emotionless. He couldn't tell what they were thinking if he tried. Their stares were blank. He turned to Nami, who was looking awfully smug at Sanji`s reaction. He felt even weaker, as tears spilled down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Because he felt betrayed.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone…" he quietly whispered.

"Changed my mind." She had no remorse. No sympathy. He backed away towards the door, and as his back hit it roughly. Sanji fumbled with the door knob and ran to his room. Grabbing his box filled with his things sent from Nekama Island and his den-den mushi, he jumped of the boat and ran into the town.

Zoro watched as Sanji ran off into the large town quickly, not daring to look back. He pulled away from the small window and looked around at everyone. The room has gotten dangerously quiet, and Zoro knew shit was about to hit the fan. He glanced at the picture which was currently in Robin`s hands, feeling his face heat up to his annoyance. He remembers the picture clearly, not matter how hard he tried to push the image to the back of his head. Sanji, giving the camera a shameless seductive smile, laid his head down on the snow white floor as he bended over. His hair fell down to the side, covering both eyes, but not the sexual looking flush on his face. Sanji was dressed in an incredibly short French maid outfit, which was tight on his figure and showed of the small curve of his hips. He wore lacy black stockings and tall black heels. But the most suggestive part of the picture, was because the outfit, being so short, gave plain view to the cook`s ass. That perky little ass. It`s wasn't as if Sanji wasn't wearing any underwear, no in fact, Sanji wore the laciest pair of black panties Zoro has ever seen. Zoro remember that it wasn't the time to get all flustered about the pic, so calming his self down, Zoro readied himself for what was about to go down.

"Nami," Robin suddenly said quietly, still catching everyone of guard because of the coldness of her voice. You could tell by the tone of her voice that not only was she disappointed in Nami`s bipolar behavior, but also just as visibly angered as everyone else was. "What the _hell _was that about?"

Nami stood smugly in the center of the small circle everyone made around her, as if it was a good thing. Zoro bet that the navigator thought because she was the center of attention that everything was all gumdrops and lollipops. Hell no. She didn't answer, causing Franky crossed his arms and glared at the woman.

"She asked you a question Nami." He seethed. She still didn't answer. She just stood there. Zoro frowned. Then Franky growled. Loudly. That wasn't a good sign. But before Franky could get started, Usopp eyes widened as he began to stutter.

"N-Nami," he started as he looked at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me you did all of this because Sanji didn't do your chores last week!" Nami laughed.

"Aren`t you smart?" she said, not looking guilty at all. Zoro felt irrated. He should have known that Nami would do some stupid shit like this. He remembers feeling a little proud of Sanji when he finally decided against doing Nami`s will for once. Nami had acted like it didn't matter, but Zoro knew better. He just didn't expect her to go this far. But Zoro was extremely angry. Probably angrier than he should be.

"That has got to be the most childish shit I`ve ever heard of in my entire damn life." He looked and sneered. Franky placed his hand on Zoro`s shoulder, a silent voice to calm down. Zoro got ahold of himself.

"He has a point Nami," Franky said, taking his hand of Zoro`s shoulder when he felt that the man had calmed down. "It`s been two years and you still expect Sanji to do everything you say, when you say it?" he questioned her. "That`s real bratty if you ask me."

"Why the hell do you care so much anyway Zoro?" Nami asked, ignoring Franky completely.

"Cause he's nakama, why else?" Zoro argued back. "Did you not see how hurt he was? He`s done almost every, single damn thing for you and this is how you repay him?" Zoro ranted. "You have got to be the most ungrateful bitch I`ve ever fucking meet."

Nami crossed her arms, elevating her breast, as if that was going to quiet Zoro like it did with Sanji and looked at him. She still didn't seem phased by the harsh words being thrown at her. "He should have told us sooner." Zoro rubbed his temple with the palm of his hand roughly. "This bitch.." he said out loud.

"Nami," Robin spoke, probably saving Zoro from losing all control and cussing Nami out. "The reason cook-san did not mention any of this to us is because he probably wasn't ready to tell us yet." She looked of at the window. "I don't think he was ever ready to tell us."

Nami glared at Robin, who gave her an unimpressed look. "I don't care!" she spat. "That`s what his little gay ass gets anyway!" Zoro leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm his self down.

"Why the hell do keep bringing that up?!"We all turned to Luffy, who was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole argument. "Do you have something against gays?!" He looked at Nami, daring her to say more.

"Actually I do." She started. Zoro was about to not-so-kindly tell the navigator to watch who the hell she`s talking to, cause she must of forgot that she`s talking to the captain, when Robin brought a hand up and stopped him. He looked at her as she shook her head no. He heard loud sniffing and looked down to see Chopper trying to keep his self from crying. He felt his heart ache for the reindeer, he knew that Chopper didn't like fights between the crew. The fight between Luffy and Usoop left him in an emotional wreck. But Zoro had a feeling that wasn't the only reason why Chopper was crying.

"I hate gays," the navigator spat. "It's disgusting! Loving the same sex." She scoffed. "It`s a sin." Chopper lost it and immediately ran to the door. Brook, who had also been quiet, turned to Nami. Being a skeleton, it was hard to tell what Brook what thinking by looking at him. But you could feel the mostly disappointed aura coming from him.

"Nami-san," he paused, taking a deep breath, "think before you say things." He turned and walked off, rather calmly, making his way to the little doctor's room. She gave the door a confused look and then turned back to Luffy, who fumed silently. Zoro`s brain was rattling in his head wondering what the hell Brook could have meant. What did Nami say that would have made Chopper run off like that…. Zoro felt his eyes widened as I realized what Brook was saying. Franky and Robin nodded towards me, confirming my suspicion. Usopp slowly caught on.

"So Choppers…."

"Yeah." Zoro confirmed the sniper. Zoro turned to Nami. She still stood smugly, even after seeing Chopper cry. What a bitch.

"So you said that you want all gays to die, right?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Do you want Chopper to die?" he asked as she realized what she said. Her smirk fell instantly.

'W-wait, what-" she stammered.

"Do you want me to die?" he asked. Besides Usopp, no one else reacted to Zoro revelation.

"Do you want Sanji to die?" she looked like she wants to say something, but didn't. She just looked at the floor. Zoro growled loudly.

"I asked you a question damn it!"

"…"

" So you decide to keep quiet now, after all the shit that you started!" Still no answer. Luffy sat up from his seat and quietly began to make his way to the door. He passed Nami, and suddenly stopped, not bothering to look at her. His back was tense and his fists were clenched tightly.

"You a confined to you room until further notice." His voice was filled with authority, one that the whole crew knew not to mess with.

"B-But Luffy-"

"I`m not repeating myself." He quickly countered, not giving her the time to speak. He made his way to the door and gripped the handle. He actually turned to look at the navigator. His hat covered his eyes in a black, menacing shadow.

"Oh, and Nami?"

"Y-yes Captain?"

"I`m disappointed in you." He walked out. That was the end of the argument. The rest of us left Nami to stand there in guilt soon afterwards. Usoop, Franky, and Robin made their way to the little doctor`s room and Zoro heard Robin gingerly knock on the door as he passed them. Pondering over something, Zoro came to a conclusion and walked up to Luffy, who was perched on Sunny`s head. He stared up at the sky in a daze, as if looking at someone one through the clouds. Zoro noticed that his captain held something in his hand with great care, like the care he had for his straw hat. Looking more closely, the swordsman realized that it was a large, gleaming red bead. One of the beads from Ace`s necklace…. Zoro gave his captain a few more moments until walking up to him calmly.

"You okay?" he asked softly, hoping that he didn't startle the man. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah… I`m fine." He looked over the vast sea and sighed. "I just need some time to myself." He said quietly. Zoro nodded, even though Luffy couldn't really see him and began to make his way off the ship.

"Make sure to tell Sanji that we think no different of him." Luffy added. Zoro lazily saluted to his captain.

"Aye-aye captain." He walked off the dock and into the town.

As Zoro walked into town, he quickly got lost in thought. The way Nami stood there smugly, and mercilessly embarrassed the cook made him feel overly protective of the cook for reasons unknown. It was known that Nami could act like a total bitch sometimes, but this was like a whole new level of bitch. This also pained Zoro a little to think this, cause no matter how annoying Nami can be, she`s like a little sister to him. What really got Zoro was what the navigator had the nerve to say the she 'hates gays'. Zoro scoffed out loudly, the sound resembling a irritated sea horse. 'I hate gays my ass' Zoro thought to himself. When he revealed that he went for men, she didn't react. But the reason for this, was because she already knew that the swordsman was gay. He remembered a while back, when they stopped at a little island, when it was just him, Luffy, and Nami a long while ago.

_The sun was slowly setting and as Zoro walked through the town, he noticed that the place he was walking through was getting particularly crowded. He was trying to find a specific place though, a place that would give him the answer he has been looking for actually, quite some time now. He didn't want to ask anyone though, because he thought that would be highly embarrassing. So he wandered. _

_After sometime, Zoro saw a couple walk hand-in-hands into a lively little bar. He walked inside a was relieved to find out that he finally found the place he was looking for._

_A gay bar._

_As the swordsman sat on one of the wore looking barstools, he had to remind himself why he was doing this again. Zoro had never been attracted to woman, and never bothered to try to anyway. Woman were fragile beings, some that he didn't and couldn`t have the time for. On an island not so far away from the crew`s current location, Zoro remembers the abundance of men there. Handsome, good-looking men. Men who smile at Zoro and made him feel warm. There was even a man who gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek. He felt like he could, connect with men better. But there was also still some doubt. He remembers asking himself if it was a phase. So that`s why he was here._

_ Zoro rubbed his hands together as he waited for his drink and sighed. Plan, 'I`m not gay but kind of attracted to men, so lets go make out with some random guy and see what the fuck happens' was in motion. He wasn't exactly sure he could just walk up to a random man and start making out with them, so he waited._

_About three hours later, with no progress made, Zoro was becoming even more agitated than before. He demanded more booze, which the barkeeper hesitantly gave to the swordsman. Zoro felt the slight buzz and calmed down, but it still didn't help that he had wasted time in the shitty bar and hadn't found the answers he was looking for. A gulped down the booze and was just about to pay and leave when a figure slid into the seat next to him. Zoro looked over and saw a young, healthy looking male. He had short, spiky brown hair, and boyish face. Cute. The man caught Zoro looking over at him and smiled. This caused Zoro to blush and cough awkwardly into his fist. The man only laughed and stuck out his hand._

_"Josh."_

_"Zoro." He shook the hand. They fell into a comfortable silence as Zoro decided against leaving and order another drink. He glanced at Josh, who was shamelessly looking over at him with a seductive looking smirk. Instead of getting flustered he smirked back, causing the other man to lean in closer. The friendly mood between both of them dropped increasingly fast._

_"Your not as innocent as you look, are you?" Zoro whispered_

_"Guess I`m not." The younger man whispered back. Their lips connected slowly and Zoro like the soft feeling of the man`s lips. Seeing as that they were at a gay bar, nobody paid them any mind, some even observing in amusement. The younger man found his way into the swordsman lap and the kiss became more intense as Zoro was granted access into Josh`s mouth. Zoro felt strongly not for the man, but for how a kiss felt like with a man. It was hot, ruff, and intense. Very pleasing. They move apart slowly, a string-like trail of saliva connecting their tongues together. Zoro licked it up and smirked at the flushed face of the man, who now rested his head on Zoro buff chest._

_"First time doing that?"_

_Josh nodded wearily "Yeah, you?"_

_Zoro chuckled "Yeah." He saw Josh`s eyes widened. _

_"Really? You sure as hell didn't act like it." Zoro chuckled at this again. He was just about to ask the bar tender for one last round before heading back to the Sunny when he felt a delicate finger tap his shoulder. Zoro was immediately irrated by this._

_"May I fucking help you-"_

_"Nice show Zoro." His eyes turned into saucers at the voice. He slowly turned around with Josh still in his lap to look up to a familiar smirking redhead. Her face was flushed and Zoro wasn't sure if it was from alcohol or the random make-out session Zoro had with a complete stranger. "It was kinda hot" There was his answer._

Anyone notice how she didn't say shit about gays then?

Zoro scoffed to himself again before quickly realizing that he had no idea where the hell Sanji went, and he would probably never find him without asking some people around the stands. He walked up to a merchant, who was a middle aged looking man who looked bored out of his mind.

"Hey, have you seen a blond man, swirled eyebrows, and carrying a large box pass by?"

The man pointed to a large hotel which Zoro miserably failed to notice. "Saw him run in there. Good luck." Zoro nodded in thanks and walked into the hotel. It was big, but wasn't that fancy looking. The lobby was quite and warmly lite, giving off a peaceful aura to the room. The color scheme was earthy, and the air smelled clean, so it was just enough. Zoro walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a cheery looking blonde, with bright green apple eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Hello sir!" she waved. "How may I help you?"

"I`m looking for a someone." Zoro grunted. He gave the blonde a description of the cook and she was more than happy to give him the cook`s room number. With that he walked up the many flight on stairs, managing to get lost twice and disturbing rooms for directions until finally reaching shit-cooks door. Zoro felt so annoyed having to go through all those damn hallways and trekking up and down those damn stairs, when he got to his destination, that he was about to break down the damn door until he heard sniffling.

"Sanji," a smooth voice said. "Calm down and tell us what happened." The swordsman heard the sniffling quiet down, but not by that much. After about a minute or two, the crying ceased.

"Ok," Sanji croaked. He cleared his throat a little "This is what happened." Zoro took notice that Sanji`s usually suave and charming(not that he would ever admit that out loud) voice took a huge downfall like the cook`s voice was suddenly dipped into a bucket of femininity. Deciding not barge in just yet, Zoro leaned on the door and listened quietly.

"Ok so, everyone was finishing dinner right? So then our navigator was like 'I have an announcement'. So everybody sat back down and waited for what she had to say."

"Then what?" another voice said, in an innocent tone.

"So then she took out the picture that you guys sended me," the cook sniffed loudly "I tried to get it back but then she was like 'don't touch me you little gay okama'." the voices gasped.

"Oh hell naw, let me see that bitch, its-,"

"Would you fucking hush! Continue girl."

"So then, I started panicking, because everybody had already looked at the picture and then started looking at me, so I just ran out the galley and into town." Sanji started crying again. "I didn't want the crew to find out at all! I couldn't even tell what they thought when they were looking at me!"

"Sanji get some tissue. You sound like a mess." the sassy voice said. The sound of Sanji blowing his nose rather roughly ringed in Zoro`s ear.

Sanji continued. "They all probably thought I was some gay ass little whore getting fucked for two years instead of training like the rest of them did!"

"Sanji!" the sassy voice yelled suddenly.

"Yes Fifi?" he croaked.

"Shut the hell up."

"Wah?"

"Fifi right Sanji."

"Michael?" He sniffed loudly, causing Michael to sigh just as loud.

"Hun, their nakama, your family. They won't judge you." He said softly.

"It also didn't help that you ran out before they could really say anything…" the innocent third voice said. "There`s probably someone coming to talk to you right now." To prove their point, Zoro decided that he had hear quite enough, and knocked harshly on the door.

"See?" the voice said quietly.

"Yeah Kylie, um I`ll call you guys back, ok?" he said. The cook sounded nervous, reluctant to go get the door. But Zoro still heard him hang up and walk slowly to the door before stopping.

"Umm….."

"It`s me." Zoro grunted, then figuring out that his tone could have been gentler but figuring that out to late. Sanji didn't respond, instead mumbling not-so-quietly curses to him self.

"You gonna let me in?"

He could feel Sanji hesitate. "I-If I let you in, and you laugh, I`ll kick your ass."

The door slowly creaked open, and Sanji peaked a little to look at the swordsman, who patiently stood still and waited for Sanji to open the door completely. When the door opened fully, Zoro was surprised to see Sanji dressed in woman`s clothing. He wore a short red leather skirt that hung on his hips, and a sleeveless black shirt that hugged onto his slim body. It looked like something Nami would wear. He also noticed that Sanji`s long new found hair was brush to the side and shined in lightly from the dim light inside the hotel room. Sanji had one hand fumbling with the end of his skirt and another hand still on the inside doorknob. He wasn't looking at Zoro, which made the swordsman frown.

"Cook."

"What the hell do you want?" Despite the cook's words, the statement held no bite to it.

"We need to talk."

"…." Without another word, Sanji opened the door and made his way to the bed. Zoro walked inside and looked around to find a cozy little room, a neatly made bed that looked rather comfortable to the eye of the always sleeping swordsman. A small nightstand next to the bed was made good use of, and off near the window was a table with a small sleeping den-den mushi on it.

"Get on with it." Sanji snapped out of no where, not surprising Zoro but making him turn around to look at the cook. He still refused to look at Zoro, but waited patiently for a response as he sat on the bed and frowned. Zoro leaned against the wall near the window and crossed his arms as well.

"Why did you run?"

Sanji snorted. "You wouldn't understand."

"I guess I wouldn't. So tell me why you ran."

This made Sanji finally look at Zoro, and the swordsman saw the hurt, betrayal, and confusion shine in those big, ocean blue eyes.

"I-I ran cause I didn't know what you guys thought about the picture." He sniffed, putting his head down "I didn't want anyone to find out about it." The cook`s body posture was tense and frigid.

"You don't know what it`s like to be on that island for two shitty years," he sighed. "You swear that you`ll never wear a dress in your life, and before you know it, your prancing around in a tight clothes and heels, fucking around with men, and gossiping like school girls." Zoro kept quiet, though the rambling cook answered some of Zoro`s question. Sanji had been on Newkama Island for those pass two years. That explain the rather girlish behavior of the cook. Why it smell like another girl made it`s way on the Sunny, or how overly sensitive he had become.

"I don't know what it`s like," Zoro started "But I do know one thing, no one give a damn." Sanji looked surprised as hell.

"N-no one cares?"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Cook, we`re a family. Do you really think that the crew is going to hate you just because you decided to start wearing skirts and heels? Give us a little credit shit-cook."

He then decided to stop asking questions and told Sanji what had happened when he left. Sanji listened quietly until near the end when he found out that Zoro, and even Chopper were gay.

"Wow." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"W-wait so, _you_ don't care?" Sanji blurted out.

"What the hell did I just get finish ranting about dumbass?" Sanji froze, making Zoro wonder what the hell he did.

"B-but what about N-Nami-san?"

Zoro was immediately put in a shitty mood. "I don't know what was up with her."

"Oh." An awkward silence was initiated as Sanji and Zoro looked anywhere but at each other. Zoro couldn't lie to his self. He really didn't give a rat`s ass if Sanji wore women clothing, because the cook looked rather appealing in women clothing. Not that the cook needed to know that.

"So…. Are you coming back to the ship, or what?"

Sanji, rubbed his arm and looked off to the side, where the same box that Zoro saw him run out with sat against the wall. "I`m probably going to go back in the morning," he said thoughtfully. "I still want to do a few things…"

Zoro nodded at this and pushed his self of the wall. He made it seem like he was about to leave out the door, until he made a bee-line to the bed and collapsed on it, making Sanji slightly jump in the air. The cook glared at Zoro.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Zoro turned on his side, his back facing Sanji as he spoke. "About to go to sleep, what else?" he answered irritated. It had been a long time he actually sleep in a regular bed. Sanji huffed and sat up, pulling down the back of his skirt. Zoro quietly snorted in amusement at this, and then began to drift off.

….That was until he heard the shower go off rather loudly, and frowned, wondering why the hell Sanji was taking a bath so damn late at night. Ten minutes later, Sanji walked out, dripping wet and holding a towel around his body as if he grew suddenly grew breast he needed to cover, and a towel wrapped around his hair. He hummed to his self as he retrieved various contents from the box and dropped them on what seemed to be the table. Zoro heard the sound of the Den-Den mushi ringing and the voices that he heard before picked up.

"What happened?!" they all yelled. Sanji laughed.

"Let's just say that thing will be better. But forgot that, I`m going out tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"Looking to get laid?"

"Fifi, shut the hell up."

"Damn, I was just asking."

"Anyway what do you have to wear?" Micheal asked.

The ruffling of clothes was heard before Sanji spoke again. 'Ummm, I have a that short black dress that I got the day before I left the island, and that dark purple dress that I wore to the dinner we had with Cherry`s family."

"The black one. It makes your ass look good." Fifi said, annoyingly blunt. A little to blunt for Zoro, as he couldn't keep the embarrassed blush down that creep on his face.

"What are you going to do with you hair?" Kyle asked. "I think you should curl it."

"I think I am." Sanji said. There was a drop and it took Zoro seconds to realize that Sanji had dropped his towel. "I`ll probably curl it all to the side."

"Gurrrllll, you gonna be looking sexy as fuck!" Fifi laughed causing the other two to giggle. Sanji wasn't so amused.

"Ugh, you're so embarrassing… and now I can't find my mascara."

"Stop bragging," Fifi snapped irritably. "Not everyone is blessed with long eyelashes like you Sanji." Sanji smacked his teeth, about to make a retort.

"Sanji gurl, don't listen to her. She just mad that she has to spend like 2 hours putting in her eyelashes."

Sanji giggled. "Nobody told her ass to buy those small fake eyelash sets."

Zoro figuring that he wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon, made a show of sitting up and rubbing his eyes. After blinking a dozen times, his eyes fell on Sanji, and for a good second, he lost his composure. The dress was classy and at the same time sexy, showing of how good the cook looked like in black. It was sleeveless and showed off his collar bone as well as his long, pale arms. It reached up to his calf, revealing those long, striking legs. Zoro also took notice on how Sanji shaved his legs, making them look even more feminine than before. A pair of ocean blue heels finished everything off. Sanji was in the process of curling his hair just like he said he would, when he noticed Zoro looking at him from behind.

"May I help you, shitty swordsman?" Zoro immediately snapped out of his starstruck daze, and scoffed. He looked back at his behavior and frowned. What the hell was that about? Why the hell was he looking at the cook like he was a piece of candy or some shit.

"No continue to get all fancied up princess." Zoro said. Sanji smacked his teeth again, but ignored the swordsman.

"Sanji you got someone in your room?" Fifi spoke after some time. Sanji had been drinking a cup of water, and began to choke at this. He caught his breath. "It`s not like that! He`s just one of my crewmates!"

"Which one, the cyborg or the swordsman?"

"Why those two?"

"Cause those two are the sexiest~"

"Ugh, Fifi don't you have a man already?"

"Your point is?"

"My point is, you need to go sit your horny ass down somewhere."

"You know you love my horny ass though~" Fifi continued on, not phased at all by Sanji`s comments. Zoro continued to watch Sanji get ready, probably to go out somewhere, and chuckled in amusement when he saw Sanji giving himself a lookover in the mirror. Sanji looked like he almost gave himself whiplash turning to Zoro with a not so amused expression on his face.

"What are you laughing about shitty swordsman?!" Sanji`s voice had the feminine charm to it again, so this only cause Zoro to laugh a bit louder than before. Sanji blushed and silently fumed. It was cute seeing Sanji trying to insult Zoro… in his current situation.

"Go on and have fun tonight, princess." Zoro said, waving Sanji off as he began to make his way to the door.

"Whatever shitty marimo." Sanji replied, grabbing a small clutch as he opened the door. He was walking through when he looked back at Zoro with a sincere smile.

"And Zoro?"

"Hmm?" Zoro grunted, as he was already beginning to fall asleep.

"Thanks." The door shut and as Zoro turned off the lamp lights, took off his boots, and placed his swords on the night stand to his side, he wore a small grin on his face. He didn't know why he had taken Sanji thanks to heart so much, but it felt nice. He went to bed, feeling warm, and accomplished.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I`ll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Also comment what you think, I would love to read them :3**


End file.
